


Пузырьки правды

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Очередное изобретение Аниссины – и жизнь становится куда интереснее! Особенно если добавить в пузырьки сыворотку правды





	Пузырьки правды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be True to Your Feelings-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163423) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre), [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Юури не помнил коридора, по которому бежал сейчас, сломя голову, но какая разница? Если он сейчас заблудится, это будет прекрасно, ведь если ты потерялся, то какое-то время тебя с гарантией никто не найдет. А еще это значит, что у него не будет шансов сказать что-нибудь по-настоящему постыдное. И, может, если он вот прямо возьмет и где-нибудь потеряется, Вольфрам успеет остыть, прежде чем найдет его.  
Это все те пузырьки виноваты. Огромные розовые пузыри летали по всему двору и лопались, оставляя после себя легкий лимонный запах. А потом Юури вдруг начал выбалтывать то, что думал, но никогда не смел произнести вслух. Например, он сказал Шери, что ее сиськи его пугают. Гизеле – что вообще ее боится (ну, иногда). А служанкам – что всегда считал их очень хорошенькими.  
Но что хуже всего – он ляпнул Вольфраму, что не знает, в шутку они помолвлены или уже всерьез.  
Вольфрам, как обычно, разорался про слабака Юури. В кои-то веки про изменщика говорилось на удивление мало, а вот про отсутствие инициативы по ночам – ужасно много. Заявление Юури заставило его на миг окаменеть – а потом Вольфрам вновь начал кричать, вдвое яростнее, чем раньше.  
Юури хотел извиниться: Вольфрам был его другом, пусть и страшным собственником. Но гораздо сильнее было всепоглощающее желание сказать, что он попросту не знает, каких действий ждет от него Вольфрам по ночам. Поэтому он развернулся, побежал и останавливаться не собирался.  
Вот только впереди замаячил конец коридора. Юури толкнул плечом ближайшую дверь и неуклюже ввалился внутрь, когда та резко открылась. Получив возможность наконец-то перевести дух, он мешком сполз по стене – и чуть не заорал, заметив, что к противоположной стене точно так же прислонился Йозак. Выглядящий сейчас как огромная, прекрасно сложенная молодая крестьянка.  
Должно быть, несколько пузырьков залетели в комнату вместе с Юури: они лопнули у него над головой, овеяв его сногсшибательно острым запахом. Юури попытался заткнуть себя, зажимая рот: в мозгу одна за другой всплывали все постыдные мысли насчет шпиона, которые когда-либо приходили ему в голову.   
– Я часто забываю, что ты мужчина, – вырвалось у Юури. – В смысле, иногда у тебя слишком удачная маскировка, и я… но я не влюблен в тебя, ничего такого!  
– Не переживай. Ты тоже не в моем вкусе, малыш, – бодро произнес Йозак – пусть и не так бодро, как обычно. Похоже, то вещество в пузырьках на него тоже подействовало.  
Снаружи послышались шаги и звуки открываемых и закрываемых дверей – все ближе и ближе, все быстрее и быстрее. Юури в отчаянии огляделся. На одной стене комнаты висели открытые полки, но спрятаться там было негде, и настенных гобеленов тоже нигде не было. На окне не было ни решеток, ни штор, но вылезти через него не вышло бы: слишком маленькое и даже не на уровне второго этажа.  
Йозак словно прочел его мысли:  
– Никаких секретных входов-выходов. Но если запереть дверь, никто не войдет.   
Хлопнула дверь – так близко, что Юури аж подпрыгнул, лихорадочно ища взглядом, куда бы спрятаться – куда угодно!  
– А-а-а! Йозак, Вольфрам меня убьет! – зашептал он  
Брови Йозака взмыли вверх, затем тот усмехнулся и прижал палец к губам (насыщенного розового цвета, и Юури решительно не стоило вспоминать при этом ночную сорочку Вольфрама!). Он быстро поманил к себе Юури и приподнял подол доходящей до пола юбки. Вообще-то с местом там было не очень, но Юури все равно залез и скрючился, как только мог, между ногами Йозака и стеной позади них.  
– Не бойтесь, вашество. Думаю, туда он не заглянет, – Йозак одернул юбку, полностью скрывая Юури.  
Считанные секунды спустя Юури услышал, как открылась дверь. Звуки казались гораздо громче, когда он сам изо всех сил старался вести себя потише, и Юури на миг подумал, связано ли это с тем, что находится теперь гораздо ближе к двери, или он просто слишком перепугался.  
– Йозак! Ты короля не видел?  
Это был голос Конрада, и внутри Юури все скрутило. Конрад знал его еще младенцем, да и вообще знал о нем множество постыдных вещей – и Юури не хотел слышать признания Конрада, потому что потом никогда не сможет смотреть ему в глаза.  
Йозак, похоже, тоже не обрадовался, потому что на его ногах – больше в поле зрения Юури ничего не попадало – напряглись мышцы. Юури еще плотнее уткнулся лицом в ладони, отчаянно стараясь не смотреть вверх.  
Зато здесь он в безопасности – и его еще даже Гюнтер не нашел.  
– Закр… – Йозак несколько секунд издавал приглушенные звуки, но в итоге с решимостью, которую Юури уже начал у всех узнавать, выпалил:  
– Ятебялюблю. Сильно. Закрой дверь, капитан!  
Ну, допустим, прозвучало это не так плохо, как, наверное, показалось Йозаку. Юури пару раз и сам подумывал, как это печально: что Конрад и Йозак ведут себя, как дети, с этой своей якобы «только дружбой». Было бы здорово, если бы они наконец-то поладили.  
– Йозак… Что?.. – А вот теперь, похоже, у Конрада начались проблемы с речью. – Я фантазировал о тебе.  
В темноте под юбкой Йозака у Юури глаза на лоб полезли, и он бессильно наблюдал, как правая нога Йозака дернулась вперед, словно тот хотел сделать шаг навстречу – а потом назад, когда тот все же не решился. Фраза Конрада прозвучала так, что было ясно: фантазировал он определенно не о том, что Йозак сыграет за питчера в его любимой бейсбольной команде.  
Хм, ладно, похоже, он выбрал не лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться.  
Дверь захлопнулась, но звуков удаляющихся шагов не последовало, и Юури был почти уверен, что Конрад никуда не ушел. Просто стало очень тихо – Юури даже мог слышать привычный замковый шум, где-то за окном.  
– Извини, Йозак, – тон был такой, что Юури чуть ли не воочию видел печально склоненную голову Конрада. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
– Это пузыри Аниссины, капитан. Не знаю, как, но от них все начинают говорить глупости.  
– Глупости… – эхом отозвался Конрад, и даже Юури удивился незнакомым ноткам его голоса.  
– Ну да… Она затащила к себе Гвендаля и Гюнтера и на все утро заперлась с ними в лаборатории, что-то там проверяя. Я ждал Гвендаля, чтобы показать ему свой новый наряд – и чтобы тот его оплатил. А потом повсюду разлетелись пузыри, и… ну, ты слышал. Много что произошло. Один из стражников сделал мне предложение. Горничная принялась читать мне лекцию о чрезмерной наглости полукровок. Я бы залез на крышу, но… не с такой юбкой. В общем… вот так вот…  
– Тогда надо закрыть окно! – раздался встревоженный голос Конрада. Юури не помнил, где там именно это окно, но Конрад, должно быть, придвинулся ближе, потому что Йозак переступил с ноги на ногу. Юури попытался припомнить, далеко ли до двери, но не преуспел.  
– Не могу больше молчать… устал… Капитан, я… проклятье! Я хочу твои руки у себя в штанах!  
Юури невольно пискнул от такого заявления, но Йозак издавал гораздо больше шума: судя по всему, пытался сожрать собственный кулак.  
До Юури донеслись торопливые шаги Конрада по каменному полу. Ноги Йозака были широко расставлены, чтобы Юури мог там поместиться, и сапоги Конрада легко скользнули между них. От зрелища отполированных коричневых носков Юури захотелось слиться со стеной. Он порадовался, что Йозак такой сильный, потому что Конрад… ну, перешел к активным действиям.  
– Боюсь, что… – в шепот Конрада добавилась хрипотца, и Юури очень старался не обращать на это внимание и не вслушиваться в издаваемые Конрадом и Йозаком звуки. Которые перемежались подозрительным чмоканьем, выдавая их поцелуи. Юури подумал, что все равно рад, что Конрад и Йозак больше не ссорятся. Он хотел, чтобы его друзья были счастливы. Просто не был уверен, хочет ли, чтобы они были счастливы прямо над ним.  
Юури принялся всерьез обдумывать, хватит ли у него магических сил, чтобы просочиться сквозь пол.  
– М-м… Конрад…  
– Должен сказать, что…  
– … что я хочу тебя внутри!  
Колени Йозака подогнулись ровно в тот момент, когда Юури рванул в сторону, чтобы сбежать, и, сжавшись, попытался проскользнуть между ногами Йозака и стеной. Он бы с легкостью выскользнул оттуда, но запутался в юбке, и Йозак все же не устоял. Кончилось все тем, что Йозак оказался наполовину распластанным на полу с задранным подолом. И Конрад поверх него.  
И оба лежали между Юури и дверью.  
– Ваше величество, – начал Конрад, с усилием приподнимаясь – и задевая головой большой розовый пузырь, летавший над ними, но оставшийся незамеченным.  
Юури быстро выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову:  
– На самом деле я не люблю «РедСокс»!   
Лицо Конрада на миг утратило всякое выражение, а потом тот вновь улыбнулся и сказал:  
– А я бы хотел, чтобы ты был постарше.  
Юури понятия не имел, что бы это значило, но, судя по тому, что Конрад теперь снова смотрел на Йозака, волноваться было не из-за чего.  
Он воспользовался возможностью и рванул к двери. Рядом наверняка можно было найти комнату, где он мог бы спрятаться.  
– Кажется, вам, м-м, надо о много поговорить… Так что я, пожалуй, просто спрячусь от Вольфрама, пока не пройдет действие пузырьков.  
– Да-да, поговорить, – фыркнул Йозак, не торопясь вылезать из-под Конрада.  
– Ваше величество, в последний раз, когда я видел Вольфрама, он направлялся в сад. Так что на верхних этажах вы какое-то время будете в безопасности.  
Юури захлопнул за собой дверь – но, увы, недостаточно быстро, чтобы не расслышать:  
– Что, капитан… фантазировали, значит? – усмешка Йозака читалась даже в голосе.  
И Юури очень, очень не хотел ничего об этом знать.


End file.
